


Pumpkin Patch

by Somerandomauthorrr



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Amputation, Blood, Gore, Goretober, Halloween, Pumpkins, Reader Insert, Self Insert, Violence, carving, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomauthorrr/pseuds/Somerandomauthorrr
Summary: The Great Pumpkin doesn’t have shit on him.





	Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: gross, bloody, graphic violence

It was breathtakingly cathartic.   
The feeling of guiding a knife through the flesh in one’s face was unparalleled by any experience he had prior.   
His lines were never too clean. His cheeks always ended up jagged and uneven. It got to a point where he asked Jack to re-carve his smile for him. 

However, on another person, he didn’t care how messy the lines were. 

He didn’t bother to lay down a tarp. He simply put their head over a bucket as he carved. The tip of the blade shredded anything in its path with ease. He got too excited with the first two, and their designs were much too messy. However, after about three more, he got the hang of it.   
He wanted to make it even. 

You were bound to a metal pole in the corner of the room. The floor was unnervingly wet, and you could tell it wasn’t water. The glint of the small light in the ceiling looked rusty.   
“I wonder what I should do with you. Circles? Triangles? Maybe both!”   
The distinct noise of his knife gliding across a sharpening block echoed off the concrete walls. 

“You’re very pretty, for a pumpkin. You’ll make a great decoration.” 

It felt like your flesh was being put through a shredder.   
His hands were forceful and violent, tearing your face with frantic insanity. Your screams were silent to him. 

“You’ll look so nice in the house.” 

You started becoming dizzy from blood loss. He didn’t bother to mop any of it up, except when he wanted to see a fresh stream. However, he usually just made another cut. 

“I think I’ll put you right up front.” 

Your tongue bled the worst.   
He merely sliced it off. Your incoherent babbling was annoying him.   
Blood flooded your mouth, a frantic gurgle replacing your screams. 

“You have such a nice smile.” 

Once he was finished, he placed a plastic candle in your mouth. 

“Don’t even try to choke yourself, or it’ll hurt a lot more.” 

He wanted to watch you bleed out until the next day. 

Your exhausted body was dragged into the front room, where bodies were hanging from every angle of the room. He placed you on a hook in the center, with a bloody smile on your chest. 

The blood from the bucket had been splashed around the room, covering the walls like an abstract painting. 

Jeff danced around the room as scratchy music played. He spun with the bodies, his laughter alerting more pumpkins to join his patch.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
